Power of Music
by frogflute2
Summary: Max hears some music that makes her think about Logan.
1. Stop to hear the music

The Power of Music

**Disclaimer**: Dark Angel is not mine, it belongs to the producers. I also don't own the songs that the lyrics are from. Thank you to all those involved in the music, and Dark Angel for coming up with those things.

**Setting**: This story happens after _Shortie in Love_.

**Summary**: Max hears some music that makes her think about Logan.

**Comments:** I welcome any comments. This is my first fanfic story so let me know what you think. I just wanted to say thanks to Ryan (my love) for proofreading this for me.

Original Cindy was sitting at home listening to music and thinking about Diamond. She missed her a lot but knew that there was nothing to be done about it. Now that Diamond was in heaven, all Original Cindy could think about was how much Diamond had meant to her life. Diamond was the one that turned her from shy Cindy to the Original Cindy that everyone knew today.

As Max walked in the door to her apartment that her had shared with Original Cindy for a while right now, the music hit her ears. She stopped in her tracks as she was flooded with memory and thoughts of Logan. For some reason the words fit her feelings completely. As the words played she knew that she needed to talk to Logan and tell him how she felt about him. But as the music played Max found that she could not get her legs to move.

_Did you ever love somebody?  
So much that the earth moved  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Even though it hurt to _

Did you ever love somebody?  
Nothing else the heart could do  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Who never knew?

Did you ever lay your head down?  
On the shoulder of a good friend?  
And then have to look away somehow  
Had to hide the way you felt for them?

Have you ever prayed the day would come?  
You'd hear them say they feel it too  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Who never knew.

And if you did,  
Well, you know I'd understand  
I could I would  
More than anybody can

Did you ever love somebody?  
So much that the earth moves  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Even though it hurt to

Did you ever love somebody?  
Nothing else your heart could do  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Like I love you.  
Like I love you.  
Like I love you. 

As the song ended Max realized that she was still standing in the doorway. She knew that she needed to turn away and get on her bike and go see Logan, but as she started to turn Original Cindy looked up and saw her.

"Hey boo," O.C said.

"Hey" is all Max could think of as she turned back to see her best friend and roommate looking at her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I think for the whole song." Max moved closer to her friend. "What were you listening to?"

"It is a song that always reminds me of the first time that I met Diamond. It is called 'Did you ever love someone', by Jessica Simpson."

"I like it," Max said. "So how are you doing with the whole Diamond thing?"

"I am ok, I miss her a lot but I know that she is in a better place now. There are just a lot of things that Original Cindy needs to work out on her own. So much history."

"Well you know that I am here for you if you ever want to talk."

Original Cindy looked at her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "Thanks" is all she could say.

"Well I will leave you to think things through, I think I need to go talk to Logan."

"Go talk to your roller boy. I think it is a good thing that you talk to him. Before you two can finally see what the rest of the world sees."

"We are not like that" (yet) Max said as she walked out the door.

As Max was driving her bike as fast as she could to Logan's apartment she was trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to say. She was not sure what she was going to do or how Logan was going to react to her telling him that she was in love with him and had been for sometime.

The next thing that she knew she was standing in front of his apartment door trying to decide if she should knock or just pick the lock like normal. As she started to pick the lock, like normal, she could hear music playing in the apartment.

As Max walked in the door she saw Logan sitting next to the window looking out at the city that he loved so much. The song that was playing was a pre pulse song that Max had heard at one point while she was on the run before starting her new life in Seattle. She liked it when she heard it the first time, but when the pulse happened she didn't think that she would ever hear it again. But here she was walking in to the apartment of the man who that she had just figure out that she love and was going to tell, and here it was again.

Logan was sitting there, listening to the song that made him think about Max. He was at the market one day and just happened to see an Avril Lavigne CD he thought that Max would like. Logan kind of remembered that she had been a strong woman that was not afraid to speak her mind. That is why he was thinking Max would like it. But Logan was bored one day and started to listen to it and found that he wanted to keep it for himself. There was a song on it that when Max was not around he would listen to and think about her. As the song played he wished that he was able to say all the things that he had been feelings for so long. Listening to the words, Logan was lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear Max walk in.

_I'm talking out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head _

[Pre-Chorus  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble off  
Like I've got nothing to say

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say 

Max knew that she had hear that song so long ago because she had always wished to feel that way about someone. Now here she was, standing in the door way of Logan's living room, knowing that she had finally found the guy that fit this song completely for her. Logan was the man that she loved. She didn't know when she had fallen in love but now she was standing here and knew that she had loved him for a long time.

As the song ended Logan turn around to wheel over to the stereo to turn off the music and head to bed. He saw Max standing in the doorway. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He had always wanted to play the song for her but didn't know how she would react. Now here she was standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face that put him at ease. He turned off the music and just looked at her.

"Hey you, how long have you been standing there?" Logan was afraid of the answer.

"Long enough" was the only thing that Max could think of to say.

Max moved over to sit on the couch, and moved closer to Logan. Logan moved over to the couch not exactly sure what to do or say. Looking at each other, neither knew how to start.

"Do you want some wine?" Logan moved to the kitchen and already had the wine and glasses in his lap and was on his way back to Max before Max could say anything.

"So did you need something?" Logan looked at Max not sure what he was hoping for.

"Well I was hoping that we could talk?" Max was trying to read Logan's face as he poured a glass of wine for them both.

"Sure, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I was thinking about you and then when I got here and heard that song I knew that I had to tell you…" Max was started to get really nervous. She was not trained to have talks like this. They didn't talk about love in Manticore. She was on new ground and didn't know if she took that next step if she would fall or not. But she knew that she had to try, because she changed her mind completely.

"So that song that was playing when I came in says a lot of what I want to say, I have wanted to tell you how I feel her you for a while now but I was never able to find the words. I love you but I didn't want to tell you in case you didn't love me back. I don't know what I would do if you didn't love me back. I just realized that if I didn't tell you how I felt I would regret it my whole life."

As Max sat there, not able to look Logan in the eyes and scared of what she would find there, Logan moved closer to her. Before he knew what he was doing he had her face in his hands and moving her face up to look at him. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and kiss her with all the passion that he had been holding in every seen that first time that she broke in to his apartment.

Max didn't know what to do: lean in a kiss him or pull away. All she could do was sit there looking in his dizzying blue eyes.

"Max, as I was sitting by the window listening to that song I was thinking about how much I love you and wanted to know you. I have loved you since the first time that you broke in to my apartment. After that night I knew that my life would never be the same. I find myself looking for reason to call you because when you are not here with me I feel like a part of me is missing."

They both could not fight the need to be closer. Max could not get close enough while sitting on the couch. She felt herself being lifted off the couch and into Logan's lap. They kissed gently at first, but then the kiss turned into the expression of how much love they shared. When they finally came up for air, neither wanted to move; they didn't want to find out that it was all a dream. They could not help but kiss more and more.

Logan started to move them in his wheel chair to his bedroom. He didn't even realize that he was doing it until they were at the door. Max looked up and saw where they were and looked at Logan with all the passion that she was feeling. She got up from his lap and walked up behind his wheel chair and pulled him the rest of the way in to the bedroom.

With no effort at all, she picked Logan up in her arms and moved him to the bed. She went around the room lighting all the candles that she could find. After the mood was set she walked back to the bed, so excited and nervous at the same time. Here she was, her dream coming true.

Max got in bed with Logan and moved until they were as close as possible without removing their clothes. She looked in to his eyes.

"I love you Logan" she said, as she kissed him with all the passion and love that she felt.

"I love you too Max and always will."

They spend the night together. Not wanting to be apart for very long. They talked, laughed, made love, and just curled in each other arms. The sun started to rise while the couple lay in each other arms, watching the new day break.

Logan wanted to ask Max something but was not sure what she would say. He finally decided that after the night that they had and how open they had been with each other it was better to ask and get it out there. He wanted it to be prefect, and as he was lying there he got an idea.

"Max, are you hungry?" Logan asked, already knowing the answer that he was going to get.

"Am I ever not hungry?" Max said, looking over her shoulder to look Logan in the face.

"Ok let me go make you some breakfast, but don't move. I will bring it to you in bed," Logan said with a big smile on his face.

As Logan got up, both his body and Max's body protected the separation. But food was a good thing and they both had used a lot of energy up throughout the night.

Logan put some boxers on and an old t-shirt on. As he was getting dressed he grabbed a little box out of the drawer. Max was watching him get dressed but was caught up in watching his back muscles work. Thinking 'Wow the time in that chair has done him good', she didn't see him put the little box in his lap as he wheeled himself to the kitchen.

Logan made a nice breakfast for Max and as he was working on it, he came up with his plan of action.

Wheeling careful back in to the bedroom with the food in his lap he found that Max has now sitting up in his bed. He really liked the idea of her being in his bed.

Max took the food from Logan as he got himself back in to bed with her. They sat quietly eating their food. They were enjoying being close to each other. After they had finished eating Logan put his plan in to action.

Taking the tray of food and putting it on the table next to him Logan turn so that he was facing Max.

"Max, do you remember the song that I was listening to when you came over last night?"

"Yeah" Max said with a smile on her face. "I like that song. I heard it before the pulse and never thought that I would hear it again."

"Really I didn't know that. I found that CD at that market shortly after we met. I got it because I was thinking that you would like it, but then I listened to it and started to like it so much I forgot that I was going to give it to you."

They both sat there, looking at each other, thinking about the words of the song.

"I think that one of the things about that song that I liked so much was it said the things that I was never able to put into words when you were around."

Logan stopped and took Max's hands in his.

"The song says everything that I have wanted to tell you for some time now. The chorus keeps running through my head, one part in particular." Logan was getting very nervous and didn't know what Max was going to do when he continued.

Max was looking at Logan eyes and was amazed at the love that she saw there. She had an idea where this all was going but wanted Logan to have his moment so she waited.

"In the chorus" Logan continued "It says: _If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee, Marry me today._"

A big smile spread across Max's face, as Logan took a little box out from its hiding place.

"So Max, I wanted to ask you a question. Will you marry me and make me the happiest guy in this broken world?" Logan opened the little box to show her the engagement ring that he found one day in the market.

Max threw her arms around Logan, pulling him as close as she could in a big hug. She was so happy she almost forgot to give him an answer. After they kissed a few times she whispered in his ear. "Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Logan pulled away just long enough to slip the ring on her finger, then pulled her in to his lap and arms. He was the happiest man in the world at that perfect moment.

Max could not believe that in the last 24 hours all her dreams and wishes had come true. She started to worry that she was dreaming the whole thing until she heard Logan's phone start to ring. As they broke apart enough for Logan to lean over and pick up the phone that was on his side table, Max pinched her self just to make sure that she was awake.

Logan answered the phone, only to be greeted by Original Cindy freaking out that she had not heard from Max the night before. She was worried that something had happened to her boo. Logan told her not to worry, that Max was fine, and that she would explain everything at work.

Logan put the phone down and kissed Max one more time. He told her that it was Original Cindy worrying about her and the fact that she didn't go home last night. Max suddenly remembered the scene with Original Cindy missing Diamond and felt guilt. Max knew that when she told O.C what had happened that she would no longer be mad at her for not going home last night. Looking at the clock, and saw that she should get ready to go to work soon, so she told Logan that she need to go to work.

"Come over for dinner?" Logan asked, kissing his new finance goodbye.

"I will be here as soon as I get off work." Max kissed him one more time and headed to her apartment to change and get ready for work.

As Max wheeled her bike in to Jam Pony she made sure that the long sleeve shirt that she was wear was covering her new addition to her hand. She didn't want anyone to see it before she was able to tell O.C. what had happened first.

"What happened to you last night boo?" Original Cindy said as she greeted Max.

'Well I went over to Logan's apartment and we got talking and I ended up spending the night. I am sorry that I forgot to call you, I know how worried you are when I don't call you." Max sat down on the benchnext to her best friend.

"So what happened? Don't tell me that you two talked all night?"

Max told Original Cindy everything that happened last night and that morning. When she was done Original Cindy didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around Max and held her tight.

"So can I see the ring?"

Max showed her the beautiful ring that Logan had given her. As they sat there talking about everything that happened Normal came up and start to bip, bip at them, but as he got close enough to see what they were looking at he just stopped.

"Is that what I think it is on your finger?" Normal said with a shocked look on his face.

"That all depends on what you think it is?" Max said in her usual smart ass way. "If you think that it is an engagement ring than yes that is what it is."

What happened next surprised Max more that anything else in her whole life. Normal gave her a big hug and told her to take a day off. He was so happy for her.

Max was frozen for a minute, not believing what she had just heard but then decided it was best not to question it and leave before Normal changed his mind.

Giving everyone a big hug, Max got on her bike and headed out for her apartment where she picked up her motorcycle and headed off to Logan's apartment. She could not wait to spend the day with him. On her way she stopped at the market and pick up some food that looked like it would make a good lunch and took off again.

As she rode the elevator up to Logan's apartment she found herself almost jumping out of her skin with happiness. She was still hoping that this was not all just a very good dream that she would wake up from soon. But she knew that in the back of her mind that this was all reality. She was going to be Max Cale and she could not wait to be married to the man of her dreams.


	2. Christmas

_**A/N: Dark Angel is not mine, but I wish it was. **_

_**This is just a little more fluff for all your Logan and Max shipper. I had been reading a lot of stories about Christmas and this story popped in my head. Enjoy!!!**_

Max wake up early and looked at her husband. She still could not believe that she was now Max Cale. With everything that happened to her in the past year the best was the day that she had walked down the aisle with all her friend and family standing around. I had been the start of her new life. A life with no more Manticore to worry about.

After Logan had proposed they started to plan their wedding, which they wanted to be small and simple. They didn't need to draw unneeded attention to the fact that they were getting married. White's cult buddies were still out there looking for her, so the wedding was held in private. All of Max's brothers and sisters were able to come. It had been the first time that they all had been able to see each other since the break out when they were children.

The wedding was preformed by the local priest that Max had saved from Ben went he was in town and losing his mind. Max had stay in touch with the priest making sure that he had everything that he needed for his church over the years, so he was more than happy to be the one to marry Max to her love.

Bling was able to set everything up so that everyone had a place to stay so everyone was not staying in one place making them easier targets for White's cult. Max had been very nervous about having everyone in the same town at the same time, but everything had been fine.

As Max was laying in bed next to Logan she remember the night that they met and how she just wanted to make some money to find her family, but the minute she looked in his eyes she knew that something was different. Then when she would not help him and he ended up in the wheelchair she felt like it was all her fault and felt that she have to help him to make things right. Over time it became more of a want to be around him and no longer guilt. He made she feel alive, and she was not use to that.

The first time they kissed she thought that she would never see him again. She just knew that if she didn't kiss him she would hate her self. That kiss was only the beginning of her love for him. Thinking about all the time that they had danced around each other still made her laugh, they had been so stupid. All their friends were not at all surprised when they had told of their engagement.

Life was good now. White was gone, there was no more Manticore and she had Logan. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead as she started to get out of bed. She wanted to take a shower and finish getting things ready for Christmas.

This year Christmas took on a new meaning. She was pregnant with her first children and happier than ever. Jondy was going to come over to send the day, which was always nice. They had been making up for lost time ever seen they had taken down Manticore for good.

ooOoo

Logan woke up to find Max not in bed. He could hear the shower running and knew that she had wanted to get an early start so she could get everything finish before Jondy got there. He decided that he needed a shower too.

Max could hear the bathroom door open and close but didn't show that she had. She loved it when Logan would join her in the shower. She loved any time that they were able to be close to each other, no matter where it was.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and let his hand come to rest on her stomach. They had just found out last week that they were going to have a child. It was an awesome feeling knowing that he had married the woman of his dreams and that she was going have his child.

Max turned around it met Logan mouth with her own. They had found it so hard to keep their hands off of each other since they got married. Poor Logan didn't get much sleep for three days after the wedding cause Max just could not get enough of him.

ooOoo

Logan was making breakfast as Max finished getting dressed. They had used up all the hot water as they made love in the shower. Jondy was planning on coming over at 10am to open presents and then have Christmas dinner with them. Max finally come out of the room wearing her usual tight jeans and tank top. She looked as hot as ever, and Logan could not stop thinking about how much he wanted to take her back in to their room and go at it again.

Max had to laugh at Logan trying his best to make pancakes while staring at her. She loved the way he looked at her. It would not to long before she was going to have to stop wearing her tight jeans as the baby started to grow more and more. While she loved the idea of have a baby she was going to miss to look in Logan's blue eyes when she walked in the room in whatever skin tight thing she could find.

Max walked over and ran his hands over Logan's well defined chest. He was wearing a skin tight shirt that showed off every muscle. The time he had been in that wheelchair had done great things to his body. Max had always thought that Logan was sexy, but he was even more so with all his muscles.

They both hear the front door open and Jondy call out from the front room.

"Anyone home?" Jondy said as she rounded the corner.

"Hey sister, you are early." Max looked over Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah I figured that I would come on over to see what you two were up too." Jondy said with a smile. "Plus I figured that Logan would be making breakfast and you know how much I love his cooking."

"Well help your self; I always make enough to feed your whole family just in case." Logan said as he handed her a plate.

"It is funny that ever since we got married more and more of our siblings have been dropping in at all times, but mainly around meal time." Max took some food and went to sit with Jondy.

"Well once you eat Logan's cooking there is just no going back to eating that other gunk." Jondy said as she headed back for seconds.

"I am glad that you guys like my cooking. I also like the fact that food seems to just show up on our door step every day. It is nice to know that I don't have to go shopping all the time to feed you all." Logan laughed as he final sat down to eat.

Max had three big helping before she finally stop. Jondy was a little confused she knew that Max could eat but she had never seen she eat that much before.

"So what is new with you two?" Jondy asked with a shy smile on her face.

"Well we have some news for you. We were going to wait to tell you over dinner when Krit and Syl were here, but why wait." Max was now sitting in Logan's lap. "You are going to be an aunt!"

"What?" Jondy jumped up and pulled Max in to a big hug. "That is so great. I am so happy so you two."

"Thanks! You can't tell anyone else yet, we want to tell them over the dinners that we are holding the next few weeks." Max said as Jondy moved on to hugging Logan.

ooOoo

As New Years got closer and closer Logan and Max had all of their friends over to dinner at different times to tell them their news. Everyone was so happy for them and wanted to know when it was due. After they had told the last group of friends the couple finally had a chance to relax.

For New Years they decided that they were just going to have a peaceful night together. Logan was able to find some sparking grape juice for to share instead of their normal wine. With candles all around them they sat looking out of Seattle thinking about what the new years were going to bring to them and their child.


End file.
